peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Peanuts timeline
The following is a list of milestones in the history of Peanuts. . *October 2, 1950 : The first Peanuts comic strip, and the first time Charlie Brown is called, "Good ol' Charlie Brown". The other characters in that day's strip are Shermy and Patty. *October 4, 1950: Snoopy's first appearance. *December 21, 1950: Charlie Brown first appears with his signature shirt. *February 7, 1951 : Violet's first appearance. *May 30, 1951: Schroeder's first appearance. *August 16, 1951: Charlie Brown is first called a "blockhead". *August 31, 1951: Schroeder appears in his striped shirt for the first time. *September 4, 1951: First appearance of Snoopy's doghouse. *September 24, 1951: Schroeder starts playing his piano *November 14, 1951: The first time Charlie Brown falls for the football gag, with Violet pulling the football away from him first. *January 6, 1952: The first Sunday strip. *March 3, 1952: Lucy's first appearence. *May 27, 1952: Snoopy's thoughts are shown in a thought balloon for the first time. *June 6, 1952: First time someone says 'Good grief.' *September 19, 1952: Linus's first appearance. *October 19, 1952: The first time Snoopy dances on two legs. *November 16, 1952: The first time the football gag is pulled by Lucy. *December 3, 1952: Charlie Brown is first called a "wishy washy character" *April 6, 1953: The first time a baseball knocks Charlie Brown's cap off. *May 30, 1953: Lucy falls in love with Schroeder. *December 16, 1953: The first time Schroeder celebrates Beethoven's birthday. *January 31, 1954: Snoopy's doghouse is revealed to be larger on the inside than on the outside. *June 1, 1954: Linus first appears with his security blanket. *July 13, 1954: First appearance of "Pig-Pen". *November 30, 1954: First appearance of Charlotte Braun. *February 1, 1955: Last appearance of Charlotte Braun. *April 12, 1956: Charlie Brown first gets his kite stuck in a tree. *June 28, 1957: Snoopy first walks on two legs. *April 26, 1958: Charlie Brown's baseball team win their first game while Charlie Brown is at home in bed sick. *August 25, 1958: Charlie Brown first writes a letter to his pen-pal. *November 23, 1958: The cat next door is refered to for the first time. *December 12, 1958: Snoopy first sleeps on top of his doghouse, rather than inside it. *March 27, 1959: Lucy opens her psychiatry booth. *May 26, 1959: Sally is born. *July 26, 1959: Snoopy's doghouse is destroyed for the first time. *August 23, 1959: Sally's first appearance. *October 5, 1959: Linus falls in love with Miss Othmar. *October 26, 1959: Linus first mentions the Great Pumpkin. *February 5, 1960: Miss Othmar quits teaching to get married. *March 21, 1960: Linus first mentions his blanket-hating grandmother. *April 25, 1960: After hugging Snoopy, Lucy says, "Happiness is a warm puppy". Peanuts merchandise bearing the phrase and variations on it became very popular in the 1960s. *August 22, 1960: Sally falls in love with Linus. *October 30, 1960: Linus first says that the Great Pumpkin prefers "sincere" pumpkin patches. Linus first mistakes something else, in this case, Snoopy, for the Great Pumpkin. *March 6, 1961: Frieda's first appearance. *May 23, 1961: Faron's first appearance. *September 1, 1961: Miss Othmar returns to teaching. *October 29, 1961: Linus first says that the Great Pumpkin rises out of the pumpkin patch which he considers the "most sincere". *November 19, 1961: The Little Red-Haired Girl is first mentioned. *November 20, 1961: Faron's last appearance. *February 5, 1962: Linus begins wearing glasses. *July 17, 1962: Linus is told he does not need to wear glasses all the time. *August 26, 1962: Linus begins patting birds. *September 5, 1962: Sally's first day of school. *September 9, 1962: Linus is seen wearing his glasses for the last time. *January 29, 1963: First suggestion that Snoopy might be a beagle. *March 13, 1963: Snoopy first interacts with the notes of Schroeder's music. *July 6, 1963: It is confirmed that Snoopy is a beagle. *August 18, 1963: The first reference to Joe Shlabotnik, Charlie Brown's favorite baseball player and hero. *September 30, 1963: "555 95472"'s first appearance. *March 14, 1965: The Kite-Eating Tree is named. *May 4, 1965: The first reference to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm. *May 5, 1965: It is first stated that Snoopy has several brothers and sisters. *June 5, 1965: Charlie Brown first goes to camp. *June 11, 1965: Roy's first appearance. *July 12, 1965: Snoopy starts writing. *October 10, 1965: Snoopy first appears as the World War I Flying Ace. *March 4, 1966: Woodstock's first apperence. *August 22, 1966: Peppermint Patty's first appearance. *March 20, 1967: José Peterson's first appearance. *February 17, 1968: First reference to Lila. *June 18, 1968: The first appearance of Sophie, Clara and Shirley. *July 31, 1968: Franklin's first appearance. *August 24, 1968: Lila is seen. *February 28, 1969: Miss Othmar is fired. *June 15, 1969: Shermy's last official appearance. *July 15, 1969: The Little Red-Haired Girl moves away. *October 9, 1969: The Head Beagle is first mentioned. *June 4, 1970: Thibault's first appearance. *June 22, 1970: Woodstock is named. *April 9, 1971: The first reference to the writer Helen Sweetstory. *May 27, 1971: The first appearance of Snoopy's alter-ego Joe Cool. *July 7, 1971: Sally first talks to the school building. *July 20, 1971: Marcie's first appearance. *October 11, 1971: Marcie's name is revealed. *May 23, 1972: Rerun is born. *March 26, 1973: Rerun's first appearance. *January 21, 1974: Rerun first appears on his mother's bike. *March 21, 1974: Peppermint Patty realizes Snoopy is a beagle and not a funny looking kid. *May 13, 1974: Snoopy becomes a beagle scout. *May 22, 1974: Loretta's first appearance. *June 9, 1974: Woodstock and his friends become beagle scouts. *September 6, 1974: Sally and the school building fall in love. *March 31, 1975: Truffles' first appearance. *August 13, 1975: Spike's first appearance. *January 9, 1976: The school building collapses. *June 22, 1976: Snoopy searches for his sister Belle. *June 28, 1976: Belle's first appearence. *July 26, 1976: Floyd's first appearance. *January 27, 1977: Sally first calls Linus, her "sweet babboo". *March 11, 1977: Charlie Brown meets The Goose Eggs. *May 9, 1977: Molly Volley's first appearance. *June 13, 1978: Eudora's first appearance. *October 4, 1978: Eudora switches to Sally's class *September 23, 1982: Snoopy recieves a letter from his brother Marbles. *September 28, 1982: Marbles' first appearance. *June 30, 1983: Bill and Harriet, from Snoopy's beagle scouts, get married. *June 9, 1986: Lydia's first appearance. *October 13, 1986: Sally states her first philosophy. *June 13, 1987: Eudora 's last appearance *February 29, 1988: The format of the Peanuts comic strip changes from four frames in each daily strip to three frames. *January 19, 1989: Olaf's first appearance. *June 18, 1989: Snoopy's father appears. *October 9, 1989: The notes start to fall off of Schroeder's piano. *June 10, 1990: Peppermint Patty gets an "A" on her paper. *July 23, 1990: Peggy Jean's first appearance. *August 10, 1990: Peggy Jean becomes Charlie Brown's girlfriend. *March 30, 1993: Charlie Brown finally leads his baseball team to victory. *April 1, 1993: Royanne Hobbs' first appearance. *February 14, 1994: Andy's first appearance. *July 28, 1994: Rerun learns about basketball. *September 27, 1994: Charlie Brown learns his pen-pal is a Scottish girl named Morag. *Ferbruary 11, 1995: Emily's first appearance. *April 7, 1995: Joe Agate's first appearance. *\July 26, 1996: Snoopy's mother appears. *November 27, 1997: Violet and Patty's last appearance. *May 25, 1998: The Little Red-Haired Girl is seen in silhouette. *October 1, 1998: Naomi's first appearance. *July 11, 1999: Peggy Jean breaks up with Charlie Brown. *September 8, 1999: Last appearance of "Pig-Pen". *September 12, 1999: Schroeder's last appearance. *September 27, 1999: Andy and Olaf's last appearance. *November 5, 1999: Franklin's last appearance. *December 13, 1999: Lucy's last appearance. *December 21, 1999: Spike's last appearance. *January 1, 2000: Linus' last appearence. *January 2, 2000: Peppermint Patty and Marcie's last appearance. * January 3, 2000: The last weekday strip *January 16, 2000: Woodstock's last appearance. *January 30, 2000: Rerun's last appearance. *February 6, 2000: Sally's last appearance. *February 13, 2000: The last Peanuts comic strip, and the last appearance of Charlie Brown and Snoopy. Lucy, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Rerun, and Woodstock appear in flashback. Category:History of Peanuts Timeline